


Positive News

by theianitor



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Prompt Fill, cheeky Jenson, moody Seb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 08:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9597155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theianitor/pseuds/theianitor
Summary: “You’re...”“Yes, I am,” Sebastian snorted. “Again.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> There was a list of prompts ages ago and someone sent me no. 45, which was "You're getting a vasectomy. That's final." Much thanks to H, without whom this probably would have never been posted. <3

45\. “You’re getting a vasectomy. That’s final.”

 

Jenson looked up when he heard the stomping footsteps coming closer and instantly realized he was in trouble. Deep trouble, if Sebastian’s scowling face was anything to go by.

“Eeh... babe?” he tried. Sebastian said nothing but threw something at him, hard enough that the impact actually stung a little. At first he thought it was a pen.

Sebastian crossed his arms and glared at him. Jenson bent down to pick up the thrown item and found it wasn’t a pen, but a home pregnancy test. A very positive home pregnancy test.

“You’re...”

“Yes, I am,” Sebastian snorted. “Again,” he added after a second’s pause.

Jenson gave him a small smile and moved closer.

“Don’t touch me,” Sebastian growled.

“But I love you. You know that right?” He cautiously stroked a hand through Seb’s hair. Sebastian snorted like an angry bull, shaking with the effort. Jenson quickly pulled his hand back.

“Look if you don’t want...” he used his softest voice.

“Of course I do!” When Sebastian threw his arms to the sides in frustration, Jenson took the opportunity to hug him. The younger man mumbled something into his shirt.

“Sorry?”

“I said I don’t want to get fat and horrible...”

“You’re never horrible,” Jenson said, knowing he was bending the truth a little. He kissed his husband on the forehead. “You get a little hormonal, that’s all, it’s perfectly natural.”

Sebastian snorted again.

“... and you don’t get fat, you get pregnant.” Jenson dared another kiss. “You look great when you’re all glowy.”

There was another snort. Jenson kissed his way down to Sebastian’s ear.

“... and we do make beautiful babies...”

The snort was the only reply, again, but it was slightly lighter this time. He kept kissing lower, getting to Sebastian’s neck.

“Mickey is already a real heartbreaker... and the boys will be off to school come fall, we’ll have plenty of time to care for a little one...”

The snort was more of a snuffle this time and Sebastian’s hands had found their way up underneath Jenson’s shirt somehow. He kissed him a few more times. The thought of another child was a little scary, but most of all Jenson felt happy and proud. Michaela, their daughter, had been an unexpected but welcome change in their lives. While they had been planning it the second time, twins had still been something of a surprise. This time around they hadn’t exactly been planning it, but they were both very aware that it was a possibility since they hadn’t been as careful as they normally were.

Sebastian muttered something into Jenson’s shirt again, breaking him out of his thoughts of where the cot might be.

“Hm?”

Sebastian pulled back and glared up at him, digging his fingers in just a bit. Jenson wondered briefly if he had somehow missed the moodswings until now, or if they had started the moment Seb found out he was pregnant.

“I said you’re getting a vasectomy. That’s final.”

“Sebby!” Jenson yelped.

“No! You and your... thing... are not going anywhere near me.”

Since the moodswings were already appearing, Jenson bravely decided to see if another part of the pregnancy behavior had also come into play.

“Seb, sweetheart...” he nuzzled Sebastian’s neck and slid his hands down his back, making sure to press his fingers in and massage little circles against Seb’s lower back. He felt Seb’s stance soften significantly. “Let’s discuss this when we haven’t just found out we’re having another baby, okay?”

Sebastian pressed in a little closer and Jenson grinned to himself.

“Stop smiling,” Seb said, stroking Jenson’s sides.

“Mhm, of course sweetheart.” He let Seb go and had to fight really hard to not grin even more broadly when his husband instantly moved closer again. “Problem, Seb?”

Sebastian moved from side to side, biting his lip and looking pensive. Jenson could tell he was struggling to not say what he wanted to say.

“I was just... thinking...”

“What were you thinking, Seb?” This time when he kissed him, Sebastian closed his eyes and relaxed, melting into his touch.

“Well... I... I can’t get any _more_ pregnant...”

 

\-- The End --

**Author's Note:**

> This was definitely all in good fun. :) Thanks for the read! <3


End file.
